Tomoyo Kitakaze
(Tatjana Kozel in English dub) s a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You and its remake "sequel" Story of World II: Life is Like Flowers. A Pop idol, she uses periwinkle as theme colour and her brand is Lil' Honeybun. 'Appearance' Tomoyo has light skin and big green eyes. Her long, light brown hair is worn in chest-length wavy pigtails held by pink ribbon. She wears a pair of bunny earrings. In spring & summer, she wears a purple dress dress with folded collar and sleeves trim with ruffles, and a ribbon around the waist. This is paired with white tube socks and red shoes with ankle straps. For autumn & winter, she wears a white long sleeved top with pink "Happy" on the chest to match her pleated skirt and sneakers. She also wears a black belt and lilac stockings. 'Personality' Tomoyo is cheerful and hyper-active. She gets along fairly well with her fellow members although maintains a charming demeanour. In addition to those, she also meet people older than her respectfully. 'Etymology' Kitakaze (北風): Kita (北) means "north" and kaze (風) means "wind". Tomoyo (ともよ): Written in hiragana, the meaning could be "era" or "wordly wisdom". It is also the short Japanese form of Tomo'''dachi '''yo which translated to "that's my friend". 'Relationships' Her Teammates Pia Markova: Upon meeting Pia for the first time, Tomoyo didn't seem shocked like Hanami had and as such, formed a close relationship with him. Alen Shirogane: Tomoyo's relationship with Alen is full of friendship. Tomoyo's actions make it clear that she deeply cares about Alen, often to the point of obsession. Khloe Novak: Tomoyo is friendly with her teammate Khloe. At first, she didn't seem to take much notice of her; she neither disliked or liked her. Later, in Season 3, she seems to open up to her. Tomoyo seems to also like teasing her mostly about Khloe's friendship with Jovi. Hanami Nishikawa: Most likely due to the Czech, Slovak, and Polish language possibly belongs to Slavic (West) than Germanic, Hanami is the closest to Tomoyo. Normally, Hanami is seen with her, and they share some similarities in style of singing. In Season 3, Hanami joined Dynamo Slavic after her unsuccessful training in Germania 07. Someone else Angela Sakuragi: There is not much relationship of Angela and Tomoyo, but Angela has known her through Alen, which the two became good friends. Paola Himeko: Tomoyo seems to find Paola amusing, she often tells her about cakes and Tomoyo doesn't seem to mind, usually going along with it for Paola's sake. Mayuri Kaido: It was that one random act of kindness that sparked the development of their relationship, where Mayuri's ongoing cheerful personality and cuteness are matched by equal amounts of devotion from Tomoyo. Freja Bondevik: Freja and Tomoyo get along well. Shiho Fujiura: Tomoyo first meet Shiho when they meet together. The two quickly become good friends. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 8 May (Taurus) *Specialty: Cooking and keyboard *Hobbies: Listening to music, cleaning, and watching cooking shows *Kanimal Partner: A Pomeranian named Candy *People's first impression of Tomoyo is peppy. *The first thing she does in every morning is eating breakfast. *Between sleep and meals, she chooses meals. *She is the only Pop-type Slavic idol so far. *She has known more about the legendary Little Fairies idol Sawako Renjouji. *Her weakness is moonwalking. *Tomoyo has good grades at any school subjects except mathematics. *One bad thing about herself is when something isn't too hot. *She shares her surname with Asuka Kitakaze from Go! Princess PreCure. *She never asks what her ideal type of boy is. Category:Characters Category:Flower Series characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Pop Idols Category:Slavic Category:Magical girl